Blushifying Syndrome
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: Quiet and Conserved Rin Kagamine finds herself falling for the new transfer student, intelligent and handsome as he is... but being the shy, blossoming and blushing girl she is, she doesn't know how to deal with these new feelings. However, with the help of her cheerful, social butterfly friend Miku, maybe getting his attention will be a piece of cake. Rin x Len & Miku x Kaito.


Quiet and Conserved Rin Kagamine finds herself falling for the new transfer student, intelligent and handsome as he is... but being the shy, blossoming and blushing girl she is, she doesn't know how to deal with these new feelings. However, with the help of her cheerful, social butterfly friend Miku, maybe getting his attention will be a piece of cake.

* * *

_**Awh~ Rin is going to be a timid girl, developing a crush on...?  
**_

_**You guessed it~ None other than Len Kagamine! I mean, who wouldn't fall for him?**_

_**Aha, anyways, I hope you like this Rin x Len fanfiction, and expect more in the future!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Quiet breathing and blinking azure eyes, biting the end of his pencil, still paying close attention to the teacher going on and on, rambling as usual... Ah, he's so attractive... practically all the girls in school have a crush on him. But... no one has seen him around before, so he must be new.

"Rin Kagamine," The teacher called on the unsuspecting girl, who was spaced out for a moment. She didn't hear anything he said, and didn't know what was going on... was he even calling on her to answer? She faced the teacher and blinked a few times, and he sighed, tapping the board.

"Pay attention!" He scolded, continuing on.

Rin's face flushed, flustered as she made eye-contact with Len, his stunning silvery aqua eyes matched up with hers... and she scrambled, hiding her head under her desk, grabbing her schoolbag, pretending to get out a notebook... hitting her head on the way back up. Super embarrassing!

She laid her head on her desk, her face heating up even more...

"Rin Kagamine," Once again, her name was called, and Rin carefully glanced up. The teacher looked pretty mad, but as soon as he caught Rin's gaze, his expression formed into something more concerned... and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you sick? Would you like to visit the nurse?" He asked, and Rin pondered the question in her mind.

The nurse was always caring with Rin, she was like... an older sister, almost.

Rin nodded, gathered all of her items and darted out of the room, catching Len's eyes once more as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Rin arrived at the nurses office shortly, and luckily, no one else was there. That meant girl talk. With the woman on staff, Ms. Eriko Akatsuki. Suki, was her nickname though. She seemed like a pretty nice person at first, the couple of times Rin had gotten a fever or something similar. Now she was a truthful and trusting staff member Rin loved.

"Ehh? A new student, hmm..." She rubbed her chin in thought and smiled. "The only one I can think of is... Yuime Taragashi?"

"No no!" Rin shook her hands in embarrassment. "I... It's a boy, um..." She stammered, her face warming up again.

"Hm... what does he look like? I might've seen him around." She said again, still thinking about who it could be. A lot of people had transferred and moved to Kigami Academy over the years, and sure, a lot had good looks and personality, but not anyone Suki could think of.

"Well, he has gorgeous eyes... blue, and he has spiked blonde hair, and it's tied up in a tiny ponytail in the back. I haven't heard him talk at all yet, though, but I'm thinking his voice is soft and melodic..." Rin rambled, light daydreaming filling up her head with thoughts.

"Maybe he's as quiet as you," Suki added, "Should I get Miku to help you with this?"

"Uh... I don't think that's a really good idea. She'll probably just blurt it out to the world..."

"Now, now. Don't say that, Miku is respectful of your feelings... surely, it would seem like she'd do something like that, but she's your best friend. You have to trust her, even at times when it feels like you can't. She could really help, are you sure?" She asked again, and Rin wondered if it was a good idea.

"M...maybe, well... I guess. I just don't want her to embarrass me or anything."

"Okay, well I'll be sure to let her know then. However, you do realize you have 4 minutes to go back to class and go to lunch, right?"

"Aw, but I don't want to go! He sits in the front row, and...and... the teacher only likes to humiliate me..." She pouted, puffing out her cheeks. Suki sighed, and thought for a minute. "I guess... I could pull some strings, just stay put okay?" She left and went into her little office.

A few minutes later, Miku arrived, her lips curled into a smirk. Rin gulped and scratched under the collar of her uniform. She tried to avoid eye-contact, but Miku didn't need any of that and calmly walked up, whispering sweetly into her ear...

"So Suki tells me you have a crush on someone... and I think I know who he is."

Rin blushed and buried her face into her knees.

"Who...?" She curiously mumbled.

"Hmm... well, based on the information Suki gave me, I'd say it's Len Kagamine!"

If Rin had been drinking something, she would've spit it out. "K-kagamine?" She sputtered in shock, and Miku attempted to calm her down.

"What's the matter?" Miku asked.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised he has the same surname as me. I'm sure we aren't related though," She pointed out, "No need to be shocked though, remember Satomi Kagamine? She wasn't related to me."

"Ah... I can't believe you still remember her. That was in elementary school." Miku teased.

"Shut up-"

"Girls," Suki knocked on the door and opened it up, "You can leave now, it's break." She announced, and Miku dragged Rin out of the office.

* * *

Rin & Miku sat at a lunch table nearby, with a good view of Len, who was sitting all by himself. No one talked to him, no one invited him over... he was all alone."Aw... poor guy," Miku said, "Maybe I should offer for him to sit with us." Rin immediately gaped and shook her head. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, but I would... Rin, come on. You know, if you're ever going to get close to him, you have to at least talk to him! Besides, he's all alone, it's sad to watch." Miku explained, standing up. She hurriedly ran up towards Len and Rin watched. Len looked confused, but he shrugged and followed Miku over. She grinned, seeing Rin blush once again as she, who was very flustered, tried to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Rin Kagamine... nice to meet you." She gave a short bow of her head and tried to muster up a smile.

"Yeah, you too... Rin." He smiled, very cutely, might I add, and Rin bit her lip and tried to hide her embarrassed face away from him. Just hearing her name being called by him was awesome. Rin hadn't heard him speak yet, either, and his voice was just as she expected. Very sweet, and mildly shy.

The three of them talked for a while, up until the bell rang, Rin overcoming her shyness only a little bit.

"So... how was that?" Miku grinned, "Did I do a good job?"

"Haaah... I guess so. You didn't embarrass me so much, and you didn't scare him off, so I would think so." She shrugged her shoulders with a blank look, and they parted ways as they both headed off to their separate classes.

* * *

_**So? How was this for the first chapter? I hope you liked it.**_

_**Rin is a shy character in this one, normally her personality would be different... you know, tomboyish, cheerful, colorful. Oh, don't worry, Rin will be changing into that kind of girl, very soon, might I add~**_

_**I'm also working on a Rin x Len oneshot and it will be uploaded soon!**_

_**Please Review/Follow/Favorite! Thank you so much!  
**_

_**~Rinny Ribbons~  
**_


End file.
